


Newquay Calling

by amoama



Series: Some Girls on Holiday [1]
Category: Some Girls (BBC)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rite of passage! But Viva needs some convincing to put herself through it again. Luckily, that is why you have friends like Holli around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newquay Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



> Uh, these are just small fluffy offerings I'm afraid, but I hope you like them. Happy Purim!

"Think about it! After GCSEs it was all how we gonna get drinks? How we gonna get into this club? It was well stress, but now, now! We're 18, we're free. The underage kids will be paying us bollocks loads of money to get cans for them. We'll earn back the train fare in a day, I swear."

Holli had been dead keen on the idea for weeks. Like, pretty much wouldn't shut up about it. And she was not above guilt-pleading: "You're all leaving me, going off and doing posh shit like university and drama school and this is our very last chance to hang together before you all bugger off."

Amber was up for it, obviously. And so was Saz because her parents hadn't let her come two years ago. So it was just Viva that could see what a train wreck of potential life-ruining proportions a trip to Newquay would be. There was a reason the whole populace of Cornwall was against the hedonistic trail of teenagers that descended on it every year after exams. There was no way this was her overreacting! 

Last time, Amber nearly died and had to be rescued by Brandon, thereby starting the relationship that they would probably never hear the end of. _Just because_ a guy dives off a pier into freezing cold water because a girl thinks she's been stung by a jelly fish and practically drowns because she's too busy screaming to remember how to swim does not mean he won't ever cheat on her with her sister. So, well, that could be considered a valuable life lesson. But really the very name, _Newquay_ , made Viva think of debauched delinquency completely beyond all control. And who wants that?

 

Also Jamie had insisted that he be allowed to come too. At the very least that meant spending all week trying to stop him getting arrested for public indecency and everyone knew who would get blamed if he ended up in a police station. 

But she did have to admit there was at least  _the possibility_ of fun and Viva definitely wanted to prove to Holli that she wasn't leaving her behind, but Newquay! The train took over five hours and the tent clearly still had the potential for leaks even though Amber claimed she mended it. And…

Basically they wore her down like this:

"Come on, Viva, we're doing it! You don't have a choice. We don't need your permission, we've all decided to go and if you don't come you'll be missing out on the best time of your life with your best mates you'll ever have ever and you will die old and alone and regretful." – Yeah, Holli was relentless. She could even sound scarily like Bitchcock when she did the " _Come on, Viva_ " in a New Zealand accent.

"And if you don't come it will prove how boring you are and you won't be able to pretend to yourself that you're not." – SAZ!

 "And it won't be the same without you!" – Sometimes she truly thanked god for Amber.

 "Thanks, Amber! At least you like me even though I'm soooo boring."

 "Well, yeah, and also Brandon doesn't know yet if he can come and you're the best swimmer after him in case I nearly drown again."

 "FINE! I'll come," Like she wanted to stay at home and babysit for Bitchcock with no friends to come round and make it bearable, "But this is a friends thing. No. Boys." There had to be rules!

"What? No shagging? No quick snogs as rewards for buying beers? No letching on lifeguards? No fights? No beach footie? Where does your sexism draw the line, Viva?" Holli was on a get-on-to-Viva roll. No point trying to tell her that girls-only was exactly her argument five seconds ago.

"Just nothing that means going off and spending the whole trip with some boy instead of your mates. Last time I was alone for 2 out of 3 nights because you two were shacking up in some other leak-free boy's tent and it really wasn’t that fun for me."

"There was some leaking going on, I can tell you!"

"Urgh, shut up Holli."

"Brandon doesn't count though, does he?"

"Yes, Amber, he counts!"

"Well, don't worry Viva, you'll have me this year, we can band together, The Singles, The Sexless, The Rabid Horrors Rejected by All Men."

"I have a boyfriend, Saz! He might even come. Yes, yes, shut up I know what I said!"

"If Rocky comes Brandon has to too, Viva!"

"I had a boyfriend once, until I scared him away with the strength of my love." Saz really did need to move on.

"Which is why, Newquay!" Holli corralled them, "You can't have rules in Newquay. It is a parent-free haven, and more importantly, a teacher-free haven. No Mr Jefferies or his army of CCTV cameras to report back on our illicit activities! We must go! We must ogle the lifeguard! We must live life to the full! Viva must leave her prefect badge at home! Who’s with me?!"

Viva resigned herself to being the responsible one again and went to book them the family-sized national rail discount.


End file.
